


Without You

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [248]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: klaroline & "next 2 me" by armaan mailk
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [248]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Without You

Clutching her pillow tight to her stomach, Caroline did her best not to pout at the computer screen propped open next to her on the bed. “How was your day? What’d you do?”

“Missed you, mainly,” Klaus answered where she could see him lying in a similar position, despite his bed being a whole ocean away. “I know Elijah was right to insist I intern with the company this summer, but I’d much rather be with you right now.”

She could feel her lip wobble. “I miss you, too. Two months used to go by in a blink, but it’s just crawling now.”

Nodding, he curled up a little closer to the screen. “Seventeen more days, sweetheart.”

“Sixteen days and nine hours, but who’s counting?” She bit her lip, worried to be seen as too clingy. Klaus just smiled, though, and everything in her relaxed. “I am glad you’re getting to spend time with your family.”

“Remember that for when I bring you home with me next time,” Klaus warned, and she beamed.

Her mood only brightened further at the bouquet of flowers that appeared on her doorstep two days later. _Two weeks_ , the note had said. She could make it through two more weeks.


End file.
